3x05 - Der Cronut-Wahnsinn - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ''' Das Diner ist gut besucht. Max bedient die Gäste. Sie kassiert an einem Tisch, an dem ein rothaariger Mann sitzt. Er reicht ihr seine Kreditkarte. '''MAX: Ihre Bedienung macht Pause und ich verkleide mich einfach gern als Polyester Hot Dog, also übernehme ich das. GAST 1: Alles klar. Hier, nur keine Eile. MAX: (liest) Okay, Mr Rajeev Guttikonda. Ich muss sagen, 'ne ziemlich gutige Kondanummer, die Sie da abziehen. Aber das gutikonda ich Ihnen nicht abkaufen. GAST 1: Whoa, whoa, whoa, was wollen Sie damit sagen? MAX: Was ich sagen will, Rotkäppchen. Ich kauf' dir ab, dass du Slumdog Millionaire auf der ranzigen Couch im Keller deiner Mom geguckt hast, aber du bist kein Inder. Sieh' zu, dass du Land gewinnst und geh' zurück zu den anderen Weasleys oder ich hol' die Cops. Du klaust 'ne Kreditkarte und gehst hier essen? Das ist das wahre Verbrechen! Ein Mann kommt an den Tisch. GAST 1: Hey, Rajeev. MAX: Rajeev, mein Freund! Rajeev Guttikonda. Wisst ihr was, das hier geht auf mich. Ich hab' Vertrauensprobleme. VORSPANN DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ' Caroline und Max arbeiten am Tresen. '''CAROLINE: '''Das ist komisch, es sind noch drei ''Red Velvets übrig. Ach, das Bulimiemädchen war noch nicht da. '''MAX: Doch, sie ist da. Sie ist auf der Toilette. CAROLINE: '''Hmmm... Wenn ich die für sie aufhebe, helfe ich ihr damit oder schade ich ihr damit? '''HAN: Hallo zusammen! MAX: Apropos schaden, da kommt unser Boss. CAROLINE: '''Han, wollen Sie noch 'n Cupcake? Die anderen sind für das Bulimiemäuschen, ich hab' mich entschieden. '''HAN: Keine Cupcakes mehr für mich. Ich mache seit sechs Tagen eine Saftkur. Han ist auf der Pirsch und dieser Körper muss straff sein für die Ladies. Ich bin ein heißer Gockel, oder nicht?! MAX: Ja, ein halber Hahn. Sie wissen, dass diese Kuren nichts bringen, oder? HAN: Wirklich? Dann erklärt mir mal das hier. (zieht den Pullover hoch und zeigt die Bauchmuskeln) CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß nicht. Soll ich jetzt daran reiben und mir was wünschen? '''MAX: Nicht übel nach drei Schwangerschaften, Han. HAN: Was?! Könnt ihr nicht meine Bauchmuskeln sehen? CAROLINE: '''Sieht aus wie ein einziger großer Bauchmuskel. '''HAN: Das ist mindestens ein two-pack. EARL: Han, der echte Tupac ist um einiges lebendiger als ihr two-pack. Han und Earl gehen. CAROLINE: '''Ich verschenke den letzten Cupcake als Gratisprobe. Meine Promotweets haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich gelitten. '''MAX: Was? Ich werd' ohnmächtig, sobald du Fremdwörter benutzt. CAROLINE: 'Ich hab' doch nur ''Promotweet und Gratisprobe gesagt. '''MAX: WAS?! Caroline nimmt einen Teller mit Cupcakes und stellt ihn vor einem Gast ab. CAROLINE: '''Bitte sehr, Ladies. Einer von Max' hausgemachten Cupcakes. Aufs Haus. '''GAST: Nein, vielen Dank. Ich spare mir meine Kalorien für einen von diesen fabelhaften neuen Cronuts. Na ja und Cupcakes sind sowas von out. CAROLINE: 'Genauso wie Blossom, aber trotzdem läufst du noch in ihren Klamotten rum. (nimmt den Teller und geht zurück zum Tresen) Diese ''Flower Power Flittchen da drüben - '''MAX: - Flower Power Flittchen. Na also, das sind Wörter, die ich verstehe. CAROLINE: '''Jedenfalls hat sie gesagt, dass Sie jetzt nur noch auf Cronuts steht und das Cupcakes out wären. Cupcakes sind Klassiker, richtig? '''MAX: Hör' doch nicht auf die Schlampen. Die tragen Taillenjeans. Ich finde hochsitzende Damenjeans nur okay, wenn ich Han 'n Hosenzieher verpasse. Und was ist ein Cronut? OLEG: ' ''Cronut, der Barbar ist ein sehr berühmter kroatischer Onanist gewesen. Er hat sich aufgehängt. Leider. '''CAROLINE: '''Also bei uns in Amerika ist es ein Zwischending aus Croissant und Donut. Sie sind überall auf Twitter, Instagram. Die Leute reden über nichts anderes. Wenn Cronuts Zungen hätten, wären sie die Miley Cyrus unter den Backwaren. '''MAX: Du hast recht, die hören sich blöd an. Blöd und köstlich. Wo krieg' ich so'n Teil? CAROLINE: '''Du kriegst sie nur in einer einzigen Bäckerei in Soho. Die Schlange muss riesig sein, bereits um vier Uhr früh. '''EARL: Man, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Früher hat man sich um vier Uhr morgens für guten Stoff angestellt und nicht für irgendein Gebäck. MAX: Wer hat die Zeit den ganzen Tag für ein langweiliges Gebäck anzustehen? Sophie kommt herein. SOPHIE: Hallo alle zusammen. Ich hab' einen Cronut. Ich habe zwei Tage dafür angestanden. CAROLINE: '''Sophie, du bist auch auf diesen Hype reingefallen? '''SOPHIE: Oh, ich bitte euch. Ihr wisst doch, Sophie ist eine echte Trendsetterin. Ich habe auch als erste Crocs getragen. Ich habe hier den Crocs-Wahnsinn ausgelöst. CAROLINE: '''Als ich reich war, hab' ich 10000 Paar Crocs an Kinder in Afrika geschickt. '''MAX: Wieso? Damit sie nicht mehr cool sind? SOPHIE: (nimmt ihr Handy heraus) Seht her, Mädchen, hier stehe ich in der Cronutschlange und warte... Hier steh' ich immer noch in der Schlange... oh ja... und hier reite ich auf einem Babyelefanten. Und hier seht ihr, wie ich einen Cronut esse. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich weiß das ist dämlich, aber wir sollten da hin und rausfinden was die haben, was wir nicht haben. '''SOPHIE: Oh, ich sag' euch was die haben. Cronuts! VOR DER BÄCKEREI ; SOHO - TAG ''' Caroline und Max wollen in der Bäckerei Cronust kaufen. Doch vor dem Geschäft hat sich bereits eine lange Schlange gebildet. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh mein Gott! Sieh' dir diese Schlange an! Ich wusste, wir hätten früher herkommen sollen. Aber nein, ich bin ein guter Mensch und trag' den kleinen Torsomann auf seinem Skateboard die Treppe hoch. '''MAX: All das für ein Croissant und einen Donut? Was soll denn daran neu sein?! Als ich Schlaftabletten mit der Pille danach kombiniert und sie Traum ohne Reue Pille genannt hab', hat's auch keinen gekümmert. CAROLINE: '''Wie sind die Dinger nur so beliebt geworden? '''MAX: Für diese Trendsachen gibt es keine Wissenschaft. Alles ist abhängig von einem streitsüchtigen Schwulen, der irgendwas postet, das er sich ausgedacht hat. CAROLINE: '''Wir führen eine Trendrecherche durch. Wir müssen rausfinden wie aus Max' hausgemachten Cupcakes die nächsten Cronuts werden. '''MAX: Ich hasse all diesen blöden Trends. Kuren, Cronuts, Kondome... CAROLINE: 'Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Mein Name ist Caroline, ich bin Trendforscherin. '''CHUCK: ' Ich bin Chuck. Ich verkauf' Magnete. '''CAROLINE: '''Was veranlasst Sie, sich den ganzen Tag für einen Cronut anzustellen? '''CHUCK: Ich mag Croissants, ich mag Donuts, ich bin 'n fetter Typ. Passt alles zusammen. MAX: Das stimmt, Sie sind 'n fetter Typ. Und gleich da drüben befindet sich ein Donutladen. Also gehen Sie da rüber, holen sich 'n dummen Donut und sparen Sie sich die letzten 200 lebensbedrohlichen Schritte bis hierher. CHUCK: Hören Sie, zwei Dinge die ich mag sind vereint worden. Ende der Geschichte. CAROLINE: '''Das ist es Max. Es sind zwei Dinge, die vereint sind. Eine Sache allein reicht nicht mehr aus. '''MAX: Deshalb ist die Traum ohne Reue Pille ''so toll. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich mein' es ernst. Wann hast du das letzte mal nur eine Sache gemacht? Zum Beispiel einen Film geguckt ohne mit deinem Handy zu spielen? '''MAX:' Magic Mike. Zählt an sich selbst rumspielen? CAROLINE: '''Komm schon. Stellen wir uns hinten an. '''MAX: Pff... Hinten anstellen? Das is' für Anfänger. Ich bin Anstellprofi. Meine Mom und ich standen Schlange für Essensmarken, Bob Dylan Restkarten... Einmal standen wir sogar bei Waffen gegen Bares an. Bei der Schlange drängelt man sich nich' vor. CAROLINE: '''Mach's so wie ich. '''MAX: Hey, Mann in der Cronutschlange. Nachher schon was vor? Die anderen Kunden protestieren lautstark, als sich Max und Caroline an Ihnen vorbeidrängeln wollen. MAX: Schon klar, schon klar ich soll mich hinten anstellen. Entspannt euch, Leute! Das meine Mom oben ohne war, hat Beim Anstellen wohl doch 'ne Rolle gespielt. Beide stehen am Ende der Schlange. Ein Pärchen kommt dazu. Die Frau ist sehr groß, der Mann dagegen auffallend klein. JERRI: Oh, toll! Sieh' dir die Cronutschlange an. Ich hab' gesagt, wir sollten früher gehen. Aber nein, wir mussten unbedingt noch in der Synagoge bleiben. GARRY: ''' Du bist der Rabbi. '''JERRI: Ja. Ein Job zu dem ich gezwungen wurde, weil jemand seine Memoiren schreiben wollte. Wir haben's verstanden, Garry. Du bist adoptiert. (sie drängelt vorwärts und rückt Max dabei ziemlich nah) Was ist, Bewegung, Schätzchen. Füllen Sie die Lücke auf. MAX: Das würde ich, wenn Sie nicht versuchen würden meine zu füllen. Was macht das für'n Unterschied. Sie werden trotzdem dieselbe Zeit warten müssen. Und in dreißig Jahren sterben wir ohnehin alle an WIFI-Krebs. CAROLINE: '''Okay, lasst uns alle durchatmen. Sieht aus, als stehen wir hier noch 'ne Weile. '''JERRI: Wissen Sie was, Sie haben recht. Hi, ich bin Jerri. GARRY: ''' Und ich bin Garry. '''JERRI: Ich bin Jerri, er ist Garry. Ich bin lockig, er ist bockig. Süß, nicht wahr? Das ist unser Ding. CAROLINE: '''Ich bin Caroline und das ist Max. '''MAX: Das ist alles, wir haben kein Ding. CAROLINE: '''Und was führt Sie heute hierher? '''JERRI: Oh, wir sind zwei Trendjäger. Sobald ein neuer Trend auftaucht, kleben wir daran wie Meersalz an dunkler Schokolade. Wir kennen alles Bubble Tea, Frozen Yoghurt, Chai Latte, K-Pops, Kombucha... GARRY: ''' Hauptsache süß. Wir lieben süß. '''JERRI: Merkt man, dass wir kinderlos sind? GARRY: ''' Sie konnte nicht. '''JERRI: GARRY! Ehrlich gesagt, stimmt das. Und... Sie können alles darüber in seinen Memoiren lesen. Sie heißen (macht ein Schnachgräusch) CAROLINE: '''Wissen Sie Jerri-Garry, das waren ganz schön viele Infos. Wie wär's mit etwas Abstand? '''MAX: Wir müssen nach vorn, damit wir die so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Soll ich mein Oberteil ausziehen? Einige Zeit ist vergangen und Caroline und Max sind am Anfang der Schlange angekommen. TÜRSTEHER: Der nächste kann rein. MAX: Es ist soweit, wir haben's an die Spitze geschafft. Wir sind Spitzenleute. CAROLINE: '''Ja, wir sind Spitzenleute. Wartet doch, bis ihr schwarz werdet. (ein Farbiger geht vorbei; zu dem Mann) Nein, nein, nicht weil schwarz sein schlecht ist. Wegen der Pest, deswegen. '''JERRI: Baruch Hashem. Wir fanden den Film Der Butler ''ganz toll! '''MAX:' Wissen Sie, wir haben zusammen viel erlebt. Temperamente gingen durch, Dinge wurden gesagt. Ich glaub' der Holländer da hinten is' draufgegangen. Wir haben's geschafft und Sie sind gute Menschen. Das Meersalz auf dieser Erde. TÜRSTEHER: Wer ist der nächste? GARRY/JERRI/MAX/CAROLINE: '''Das sind wir! '''TÜRSTEHER: Ich kann immer nur zwei reinlassen. Gehören Sie vier zusammen? JERRI: Nein. GARRY: ''' Wir kennen die nicht. '''CAROLINE: '''Leute! '''JERRI: Werd' sie los, Garry. TÜRSTEHER: Ausverkauft, wir schließen. MAX: Ja, das Machtgefühl Türsteher einer Bäckerei zu sein macht einen verrückt. Aber was soll das?! CAROLINE: '''Weißt du, was ich mir mehr wünsche als alles andere? '''MAX: Jerri und Garry zu töten? Ich wär' sofort am Start. CAROLINE: '''Nein, ich will das vor unserem Laden auch so'ne Schlange ist. Ich will ausverkauft sein. Alle Menschen sollen durchdrehen, wenn sie unsere Cupcakes sehen. '''MAX: Ich sag doch, ich könnte mein Oberteil ausziehen. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß, danke. Das wär' unser Notfallplan. Aber ich hab' noch 'ne andere Idee. Ich benutze jetzt schwierige Wörter, also pass auf, Flittchen. '''MAX: Ich bin ganz Ohr. CAROLINE: 'Laut Wallstreet Journal gibt es einen riesigen Schwarzmarkt für Cronuts bei ''Craigslist. '''MAX: Craigslist?! Oh nein. Dann verzichte ich, bevor wieder so'n Typ 'ne Stunde an meiner Achsel leckt. CAROLINE: '''Die sind nicht für uns. Wir verkaufen sie nur, um Aufmerksamkeit zu errregen. Und sobald sie ausverkauft sind, wechseln wir einfach zu Cupcakes. Eine klassische Lockvogeltaktik. '''MAX: Der ganze Aufwand für 'ne perverse Liason? (ein schwules Pärchen geht vorbei; zu den Männern) Ich meinte nicht euch! Wir haben Liberace geliebt, Jungs! DAS CUPCAKE-FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ''' Caroline und Max warten auf den Dealer. '''CAROLINE: '''Los, schick ihm noch 'ne Nachricht. Er is' viel zu spät dran. '''MAX: Du bist überrascht, dass 'n Typ, der über Kleinanzeigen völlig überteuerte Plunderstücke verkauft, nicht pünktlich kommt? Es klopft von außen an das Fenster. CAROLINE: 'Oh, das is' ja so aufregend! Ich hab' noch nie was auf dem Schwarzmarkt gekauft. Ich hab' ja sogar angst auf den Philippinomarkt um die Ecke zu gehen. (öffnet das Fenster einen Spalt) Bist du der Junge? '''JUNGE: ' Keine Ahnung. Bist du das Mädchen? '''MAX: Also bis jetzt ist das Musical scheiße. CAROLINE: '''Wie lautet das Passwort? '''JUNGE: Cronut! MAX: War 1-2-3-4 etwa schon vergeben? CAROLINE: '''Wir treffen uns an der Tür. Das ist der Code für wir treffen uns an der Tür. '''MAX: Und das ist der Code für du bist echt mies in Codes. Caroline schließt das Fenster und beide gehen in die Küche. CAROLINE: '''Okay, reden wir über unseren Plan. Wir machen einen auf guter Cop - böser Cop. Ich frag' den Kerl nach 10 Cronuts, er wird 250 Mäuse wollen. '''MAX: Gut, dann mach' ich auf bösen Cop und raste voll aus. CAROLINE: '''Dann mach' ich auf guten Cop und wir einigen uns auf 200. '''MAX: Ja. Kümmer' dich nicht um mich, ich werde instinktiv improvisieren. CAROLINE: '''Und du willst es mir nicht erst vorführen? Ich war in Wharton in der Improgruppe. Wir hießen die lustigen 1%. '''MAX: Lass mich raten, die übrigen 99% fanden es nicht lustig. Max öffnet die Tür. JUNGE: Beeilen wir uns. Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die auf mein Gedöns stehen. CAROLINE: '''Ich nehme an, du meinst die Cronuts. '''JUNGE: Nein, ich arbeite auch als Callboy. CAROLINE: '''Zeig uns die heiße Ware. Der Junge will seine Hose öffnen. '''MAX: Sie meinte die andere heiße Ware. JUNGE: ''' Ihr müsst euch schon klar ausdrücken. (öffnet den Deckel des Cronutskartons) Unwiderstehlich. Die reine Versuchung. '''MAX: Lass Mama mal kosten. Guter Stoff. Wieviel für zehn? JUNGE: ''' Ich sagte zwar 250... aber '''MAX: Bullshit! 150 oder wir sind raus, Bitch! CAROLINE: 'Okay, jetzt kommen wir alle wieder runter. Das ist 'n echt guter Deal, Max. Einigen uns auf 200 und alle sind glücklich '''JUNGE: ' Ja, ja, ja. Was das angeht. ich hab' heute Wahnsinnsangebote bekommen, Ladies. Deswegen erhöhe ich auf 300 oder... Ich bin raus, Bitch! (Max geht ihm an den Kragen) Oh, au, au, deine Hände sind kalt. '''MAX: Wie hast du mich genannt? Ich hab' nichts gesagt. Das hab' ich auch gedacht. Sie sagt 200 wir zahlen 200. Und du nimmst sie und du steckst sie in deinen Victoria's Secret Hoodie. Dann sagst du "Danke Max" und haust ganz schnell ab. Capice?! Caroline, die Kohle. JUNGE: Danke, Max. MAX: Wie war das?! JUNGE: ''' Danke, Max. Ich hab' Flitzekacke, habt ihr 'n Magen-Darm-Tee? (geht) '''MAX: Wie war ich als böser Cop? CAROLINE: 'Ein fesselnder Auftritt. Ich hab' mich wie bei CSI:Bäckerei gefühlt. '''DAS CUPCAKE-FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ' Caroline und Max verkaufen die Cronuts. Vor dem Fenster hat sich eine lange Schlange gebildet. '''MAX: Okay, da kommt er schon. Das hier ist der Letzte. Willst du diesen Cronut? Zieh' deinen Pulli hoch und überzeug mich. (der Kunde hebt den Pulli; zu Caroline) Hol Han, ich will ihm zeigen was Bauchmuskeln sind. CAROLINE: '''Max, guck dir mal die Schlange an. Sie reicht bis zum Ende des Blocks. Wir haben eine Schlange. Es funktioniert! '''MAX: Und was jetzt? Ich hab' mal Weihnachten in 'nem Geschenkeladen gearbeitet bis die Angry Bird Artikel aus waren. Ich hab' noch nie soviel Blut gesehen. CAROLINE: '''Wie geplant wechseln wir jetzt einfach zu unseren köstlichen Cupcakes. Und schon in Kürze wird nichts mehr da sein. Okay. (geht zum Fenster und wendet sich an die Kunden) Achtung alle mal herhören! Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit! Glauben Sie mir, es tut uns wirklich Leid, aber die Cronuts sind alle ausverkauft. Wir haben für Sie jedoch noch etwas viel Besseres. Max hausgemachte Cupcakes. '''KUNDEN: Cupcakes ist das Ihr ernst. Ich bitte Sie! CAROLINE: '''Ja, verschwindet. Los! Haut ab. Folgt nur euren dummen Trends. Aber das macht uns nichts. Cupcakes sind Klassiker, wir sind Audrey Hepburn! Max, Cupcakes sind out. Und weißt du wieso? Weil Cupcakes nur ein Ding sind, aber mit zwei Dingen hätten wir was Besonderes. '''MAX: Das war's. Ich ruf den Dealer an. CAROLINE: '''Cronuts helfen uns nicht weiter. '''MAX: Nein, ich meinen Drogendealer. Ich will mich kurz wegballern. CAROLINE: '''Das nervt. Genauso mies hab' ich mich gefühlt, als ich versehentlich den Torsomann hab fallen lassen. Was machst du da mit den Pommes? '''MAX: Ich tunk' sie ins Frosting. Das hilft gegen Depressionen. Erst gab's Babynahrung jetzt Fritten mit Frosting. CAROLINE: '''Ist das gut? Es sieht echt eklig aus. '''MAX: Es ist beides. Probier's aus. CAROLINE: 'Das ist ziemlich gut. Süß und salzig. Cupcakes und Pommes. Das sind zwei Dinge! ''Cakefries! Wir sind Millionäre! '''MAX: Meine Bereitschaft alles zu essen macht sich endlich bezahlt! Und wir finden das nicht nur aus reiner Verzweiflung gut? Wie damals als du stundenlang in 'nem nassen Shirt am Set von Maroon 5's Musikvideo gelauert hast. CAROLINE: '''Die Dinger anzubieten kann nicht schaden. '''MAX: Ja, das hast du damals auch gesagt. DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ''' Caroline und Max machen mit der Belegschaft ein Testessen. '''CAROLINE: '''Nehmen Sie einen Moment Platz, Han. '''HAN: Aber wir sind mitten in einer Schicht! MAX: Ich erzähl allen Sie wären mitten in 'ner Geschlechtsumwandlung, wenn Sie sich nicht setzen. Alles klar. Ihr dürft heute etwas Außergewöhnliches kosten. OLEG: ''' Ist es schon so weit, dass ihr mir meine Anmachsprüche klauen müsst? '''MAX: Nein, es geht um ein neues Dessert und ihr seid die perfekten Testpersonen. Ein Schwarzer, ein Schwein, ein Gesundheitsfanatiker. Ihr wisst wer wer ist. OLEG: ''' Ich hab' in letzter Zeit wirklich versucht, gesünder zu essen. Sophie kommt mit einer anderen Frau herein. '''SOPHIE: Hey! Achtung! Achtung! Ohren spitzen! Ich bin bisexuell, Leute! CAROLINE: '''Oh, fein. Wir könnten hier im Diner 'ne erstklassige Doku-Soap drehen. '''EARL: Wer stirbt zuerst? HAN: Der Schwarze! MAX: Nein, der Asiat. SOPHIE: Aufgepasst! Begrüßt Veronica! Sie ist süß, sie ist schwarz, sie hat kurze blonde Haare, sie ist aufregend. Wir kennen uns vom Bollywood Tanz. VERONICA: 'Ja, so war das. Ich bin in ihrem Schweiß ausgerutscht, da hat sie mir 'n Shake gekauft. '''OLEG: ' Jetzt! Jetzt bist du bisexuell! '''SOPHIE: Ich folge immer dem neuesten Trend. CAROLINE: 'Okay, Probanden. Lasst uns probieren. Das ist unser neues Produkt. Es heißt ''Cakefries. Süß, oder? Ihr nehmt eine Fritte aus dieser Schüssel, dippt sie in das hier stehende Cupcakefrosting und genießt euer herzhaftes, aber süßes Dessert. '''EARL: Versucht das Fräulein mir gerade beizubringen wie man ißt? HAN: Oh, nein. Das sieht sehr fettig aus und ich habe gefastet. CAROLINE: '''Einmal lecken wird Sie nicht umbringen. Na los. '''MAX: Ja, fragen Sie Sophie. HAN: Okay, ein Bissen. MAX: Gut. bitte haltet euch nicht zurück. Ihr müsst absolut ehrlich sein, in eurer Kritik. HAN: Also ich finde das - MAX: - Klappe, Han. HAN: Nein. ich wollte sagen, das hier ist wirklich gut. Zu gut. (er stopft sich das Essen in den Mund) Oh, oh, seht weg, Mädchen. Ihr habt den Kraken befreit. EARL: Verdammt ist das lecker! Aber vielleicht hab' ich jetzt dank euch Diabetes. Denn ich hab' das Gefühl im linken Fuß verloren. SOPHIE: Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, ich bin vielleicht trisexuell. Ich habe eine Liebesaffäre mit diesen Cakefries. VERONICA: '''Oh, mein Gott. Das ist ekelhaft. Und es ist eine Schweinerei. '''SOPHIE: Ich bitte dich. Was war das vorhin? CAROLINE: '''Okay, ihr Lieben. Das ist sehr hilfreich. Wir arbeiten noch an ein paar Details. '''HAN: Oooh... Mein Magen fängt an zu klagen. MAX: Tut Ihr Bauchmuskel weh? CAROLINE: '''Han, nach einer Woche fasten hätten Sie nicht 'n Kilo Fritten mit Frosting verdrücken sollen. '''HAN: Wisst ihr, Leute, wir haben alle sehr hart gearbeitet. Heut' ist Schluß. OLEG: ''' Aber es ist erst 9 Uhr. '''HAN: Verzeihung, entschuldigt mich SOPHIE: Oh-oh, das möchte keiner sehen. Han steht auf und will schnellstens auf die Toilette. Ein dicker Mann versperrt ihm den Weg und er geht zu Boden. HAN: Aufgepasst. Weg da! Platz da! Na los. Platz da oder ich platze! Aus dem Weg. Aus dem Weg. Sofort! Oje! EARL: Als Oleg dem schlafenden Han mal einen Penis ins Gesicht gemalt hat, war das nicht so peinlich. OLEG: ' Ich hatte eine Schablone aus Fleisch. '''DAS CUPCAKE-FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT ' Caroline und Max verkaufen ihre Cakefries. Am Fenster steht eine deprimiert wirkende Frau. '''MAX: Und jetzt tunken Sie die Fritten in das Frosting. Und ich finde sie schmecken am allerbesten, wenn man innerlich vollkommen leer ist. FRAU: ''' Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Die sind bezaubernd. Könnten Sie mich damit bitte fotografieren? Das ist so cool. Max macht ein Foto. '''CAROLINE: '''Und bitte mit einem Hashtag versehen. Zu Max' hausgemachten Cupcakes wenn Sie's online stellen. '''MAX: Ein trauriges Mädchen freut sich über unsere Cakefries. Wenn die das in Applehausen mitkriegen ersticken wir hier in Jutebeuteln und Strickmützen. CAROLINE: 'Bitte sehr. Sorry, das waren die letzten ''Cakefries. morgen gibt's mehr. '''MAX: Warte?! Wir sind ausverkauft? CAROLINE: '''Wir sind ausverkauft! '''MAX: Oh mein Gott! Wir sind ausverkauft! Ja! Ich bin ein Bestseller! Kaufen wir uns einen Hubschrauber! Sophie kommt ans Fenster. SOPHIE: Hi, ihr Süßen! MAX: Oh, hey Sophie. Tut uns leid, aber die Cakefries ''sind alle weg. '''SOPHIE:' Oh, das macht mir nichts aus. Ich will wieder die traditionellen Dinge. Cupcakes und Penisse. CAROLINE: '''Hier ist ein Cupcake. Das andere bieten wir nicht an. '''SOPHIE: Mhhh... Es ist schön wieder etwas im Mund zu haben, das man nicht alle fünf Minuten loben muss. CAROLINE: 'Weißt du was, Max?! ''Cupcakes, Cronuts, Cakefries, egal was. Wir werden erfolgreich sein, weil wir die Dinge besitzen, die wirklich wichtig sind. Dich und mich. Wir beide sind wie Cakefries. Ich meine salzig und süß. Ich bin süß... '''MAX: ...und ich bin scharf. CURRENT TOTAL: $1,512.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,012.00 Kategorie:Transkripte